Fighting the One I Love
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Complete*Just When You Thought The Fights Were Over… Things Take A Turn For The Worst. You Win Some… You Lose Some… It’s Just How Life Plays It’s Games, But When You’re Fighting The One You Love Things Get Complicated.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all!! This is my new fic and I hope you like it!!! Sakura is a princess in another kingdom but she is not the happy go luck girl you know! She is tough and does not want to get married to a weakling. Fighting off all of the princes she is suppose to marry Sakura gets beat in her own game by no other than Syaoran!! Hope you like it!! S+S and T+E!! I don't know if the title goes with it but if any one has a better one please tell me!! Please R+R!!

Getting Beat By The One I Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thought~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

I start to laugh it is a wonderful feeling I get when you have won another battle against an opponent.

"Get up." I say to the boy on the ground.

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't."

The boy still lies there.

"Are you to weak or something. I bet you are weak you can't even get up after a fight. I bet you so easily that I am not even bothering to talk to you any more. I am the stronger one, now when you get up go tell your mother that you don't want to marry me and that you have changed your mind. There will be no weak people in this kingdom. Do you hear me?"

"Yes I hear you please don't tell any one that I got beat up by a." he stopped. (So did not think that it would be a girl you thought it was a boy but it is not!!)

"A girl you mean. I will not tell any one that I beat you, just say you changed your mind and that you can't marry me. I am leaving you now."

"Princess wait."

"What do you want?"

"Why don't you marry someone?"

"Because I want to choose my husband I don't want to have to marry someone I don't even know. Good bye and so long."

The Next day

"Princess you father has some bad news for you. He wants to see you in the front room."

"Thank you Ms. Rita you may leave now."

I walked down to the front room and saw my father sitting in his favorite blue chair.

"Sakura I am sorry honey but Prince Julio does not want to marry you any more for some reason."

"That is ok daddy I did not really like him any way. We will just have to find someone else I guess."

"Well you will not have to wait long I have found another for you to marry."

~Man after all that hard work I did to get rid of Julio I have to get rid of another. ~

"Ok daddy I am glad, I can't wait to meet him."

"He will becoming soon my daughter. I hope that this one does not run away like the others. Sakura how come most of them have changes their minds?"

"I don't know daddy and some of them I really did like." I said putting on my sweet smile.

"Well go up stairs and get ready for dinner."

"Ok daddy."

I walked up the stairs. "Man another stupid prince trying to marry me! How many are there?" 

I walked into my room and waited for Rita, my maid to come and get my dress. I hated dresses but my father made me wear them to lunch, dinner, and breakfast everyday! And I always wore a different one! How many dresses does a girl need!

"Well another victim that I can just fight off! I hope this one is really easy I don't feel like fighting today." I said sighing.

"Princess Sakura here is your dress. And your father says that Prince Syaoran will be here soon."

"Thank you Ms. Rita."

I ran to the garden quick so I could get ready to see the new prince when he and his family came in. ~Where is he? It is not like a prince to be late. ~ I looked around and there was still no sign of the prince.

"Come on where is he, I can't wait to long I have to know what I am up against." I said to myself.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Princess Sakura." Said a boy coming out behind the Sakura tree.

"So you are Prince Syaoran I guess it is a pleasure to meet you to. Why were you late?"

"I was not late I was looking around, I guess you did not know that I arrived."

"I was not informed that you were here. I am that I was a little mad sounding when we first talked."

"I should be the one saying sorry Princess I was the one who sneaked up on you like that." He stopped and looked in my eyes.

I looked into his amber ones he would be a tough one to get rid of that was for sure. He was acting very polite but he cannot win me over by acting polite to me.

"We better get going, dinner will start soon." I said walking to the mansion.

"Hello my daughter I see you have met the prince you will marry soon." Said my father.

"Yes I have daddy, he is very polite."

"That is nice to here Sakura, please both of you have a seat."

"Syaoran I am sorry that your mother could not stay, she had a meeting to go to as you know." My father said to the amber eyes boy.

"Yes sir I am afraid my mother has been very busy since father died. But it is very nice to stay here with you. Thank you for letting me stay the night while my mother is away." Said Syaoran acting all polite.

I glared at him, did he think he could get all-nice with my father so he could get to me. I don't think so! I will get him tonight; see how polite he can be when I am kicking he face to the ground.

"Sakura are you ok?" my father asked.

"Couldn't be better daddy."

We all ate and it was time for my bath.

I walked up stairs and told Lady Rita just to leave my clothes on the sink.

I relaxed in the bath trying to think of what happened during dinner.

That prince knew his stuff. My father loves him now! I can't believe he could be that polite! He defiantly knows what he is doing but how can I stop him. He is different from the others.

I got out of the bath and dressed in my fighting outfit. I looked around and quickly jumped from my window to the ground. I landed safely as always. 

I looked around again. I thought I had heard something coming from the bushes but how could that be I made sure that I was the only one here.

I looked around and saw nothing again.

Then I heard some one.

"So princess I see you are ready to try to defeat me."

I turned around and saw…

Well I guess that you know whom she sees but still how do you like it?? Was it good? Sakura is so tough!! I bet you thought at the beginning that is was Syaoran didn't you?? Well how do you like it?? Please R+R!! I hope you like it!! The next chapter will be out soon!!! Yes Tomoyo and Eriol will be here soon!!!

From MoshiMoshiQueen! 


	2. The Battle of Love

Well this is the second chapter of Fighting The One I Love!!! And I am sorry it took so long to get up!!! But it is up now!! Please R+R!! Hope you like it!!!

Fighting The One I Love 

By MoshiMoshiQueen!!!

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

"Talking"

^Dreams^

Sakura's point of view

I turned around and saw not other then the Prince Syaoran himself.

"So you know that I can fight?" I asked.

"Will let just say it was a guess Princess." He said bowing.

I snorted.

"Why are you being so nice and polite? You can't fool me." I said turning around looking him straight in his eyes.

He looked straight in my eyes and said, "I have nothing to fool."

M heart then felt weird. I started feeling all floaty.

~Why did he make me feel this way? ~ I thought to myself.

"I looked at him again and glared, "You are trying to get into my life and make me love you but that will not work." I yelled.

"I will not make you do any thing. You can love who you want."

I stopped and looked at him, ~I can love whom I want? That is why I fought all of these princes so I could love whom I wanted. ~

"You think you are so great will I will prove you wrong!" I threw a punch at his head but he caught my fist.

I started getting angry no one every blocked my moves. He will pay!!

I tried to kick him but he still blocked me. I then threw as many punches and kicks as I could. All of which he blocked.

"Why can't you just fall?" I yelled.

He smirked and said, "Because you are the one is going to fall."

"I am going to wipe that smile right off you face." I said punching his shoulder.

He jumped away from me.

I took out my weapon my fans (They are medal)

He grabbed his sword.

We started to fight once again.

We both jumped back after at least 30 minutes of fighting.

I wiped off the sweat on my head.

"Who do you think you are? Coming into my castle trying to win my heart. Sucking up to my father! And beating my in my own game." I said looking at him with angry eyes.

He smiled and said, "I should only ask you one thing Princess. Why did you start this game any way? I never came here to win your heart because it is not mine to win but to earn."

I put back my fans. "Why are you so nice? I don't understand I am mean to you and all you can say is polite things even when no one is around."

He put his sword back and walked towards me and whispered in my ear, "That is just who I am but don't get me wrong I have a cold side just like you have a warm side."

His voice made me quiver. I looked into his amber eyes. He leaned and so did I but I pulled back.

"You can't win me that easy." I said walking away from him.

~How could he do this to me? Make me weak in the knees when he says something to me? ~

Syaoran's point of view

I watched her walk into the castle. She is so cold but my heart needs her. Why does she make me feel this way?

I reached up and picked a cherry blossom off the tree and held it in my hand.

"I will have to earn her trust."

I let the cherry blossom slowly fall to the ground. 

I held my cheek and looked at my hand.

I saw blood she had won that round.

Sakura's point of view

I looked out my window and saw him standing by the cherry blossom tree.

He moved his hand to his cheek and looked at it.

It seemed that I won that round I had made him bleed.

I took out my fans and looked at then and sure enough there was blood on it.

When there was blood on it before I never use to care but now I looked down at him holding his cheek and my heart fills with pain.

Did I feel sorry for him?

I looked down at him and saw him looking up at my window.

Amber met green.

His eyes, there was something about them. They make me want to look in them forever. It made me feel like I was flying on air.

I closed me window and went to me bed and laid down. And finally I fell a sleep.

Well how did you like it??? So Sakura won that round what will happen next?? Will Syaoran tame the heart of Sakura? Please R+R!!! I will have the next chapter up soon!! I hope… Well please R+R and I hope you liked it!!!!!


	3. Kawaii Moments Round Two

Well this is the next chapter of Fighting the One I Love!!  I hope that you all like it!!! Sorry that is took a long time to get it up!!! Please R+R!!

Fighting the One I Love 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

^Flash Backs^

"Mistress Sakura time to get up." Said the maid.

"Just five more minutes?" Sakura said.

"Nope you can't because you father is leaving in a few minutes for a business trip."

"Another one did he not just leave for one a few days ago?" asked Sakura getting up.

"Yes mistress he is very busy. But he is leaving you with Prince Syaoran."

"Oh goodie." Said Sakura sarcastically.

"You don't like him very much do you?"

"No. But he will not give up and leave like the others did."

"He is very kind and polite I don't see what you don't like about him. He has been up since six helping your father pack and he even helped me do the morning dishes he was been training even since he was done helping every one out."

"He is a big faker. Once he marries me he will be some rude prince who think he owns everything." Said Sakura getting dressed.

"Maybe but he is not the other princes." Said the maid cleaning up.

"I wish I felt the same way you do about him but I don't." Sakura said coming out.

"Your father is down stairs waiting for you." She said.

Sakura walked slowly down the stairs and saw he father looking out the window at the garden.

"Good morning father." She said kissing his cheek.

"Look at him. He is very good at the martial arts." He father said looking out the window still.

Sakura looked out the window and saw Prince Syaoran practicing with a sword.

She snorted.

"Father are you leaving?"

"Yes I am sorry that I did not stay here long."

"That is ok. When will you be back?"

"In a week. I will miss you. Hopefully you will not be lonely. You will have the young prince with you." He said grabbing his bag.

Sakura sighed.

"Father I will miss you." She said hugging him.

"I will miss you too my young daughter."

Sakura watched as he walked slowly away from the house.

"Good bye father." She said to her self.

Sakura looked out the window at Syaoran again. He was moving so fast and graceful. She watched him for an hour. Just staring at each of his movements.

He moved his sword and a swing motion and jumped slowly in the air jumping backwards then forwards. Sakura was truly amazed at his every moment.

The maids saw her watching him and giggled.

^Flash back^

"My daughter does not seem to like him very much." Said the King."

"Yes, but he is so right for her. She could not beat him yesterday night. He left with just a scratch unlike the others who left the marriage." Said the maid. (so they know about Sakura's little trick of scaring princes off!)

"I want you to all to try to get them together. Sakura will be punished if she is not married before her birthday."

"We will do the best we can sir." Said the maids bowing.

^End of Flash Back^

"Do you think we can help them get together?" whispered a maid.

"I don't think they will need much help from us." Said another maid.

They watched the princess again. Her eyes were filled with happiness. The maids had never seen her that way before.

They walked away to their duties and still spied on her from time to time.

Sakura still was standing in that same spot looking at Syaoran. He stopped training and looked directly at her.

She stepped back and looked back at him shocked that he knew what she was doing.

She blushed she had been staring at him for two hours.

He smiled at her and started to train again.

Sakura walked slowly to the kitchen still blushing.

"Hello mistress it is lunch time. Did you want any thing?"

"Umm sure. Any thing will be fine." She said with her cheeks still painted with a light pink.

The cook smiled and made lunch for two.

"Cookie you made two what for?" asked Sakura.

"For you and the young prince of course he has been training out there for a long time."

"I have not noticed." Said Sakura quickly.

The cook smiled. "Can you please take this out to him?"

"Umm sure." Said Sakura grabbing his and hers.

She walked by the window and saw him still training. She blushed and walked to the garden door.

She walked slowly to him and saw him training hard.

~Don't blush and don't stop just keep going. Don't look at him. To late I are ready did. ~

Sakura stopped and looked at him training she was mesmerized again. She shook her head trying to not let him do this to her.

Syaoran stopped trying and looked at her. He had no shirt on now. Sakura blushed a deep red color.

"Umm Cookie sent you this. It is your lunch." She said handing him quickly. She turned around and started to walk away. Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to stay and eat with me?" he asked softly.

Sakura stood there for a few minutes.

"Sure I guess." She started to blush again as he sat down at a near by picnic table.

Sakura sat across from him.

They started to eat slowly.

Little did they know all of the maids were at the window spying on them. 

**_Syaoran's point of view!!_**

**__**

I looked over at the princess who was still blushing. I smirked. She was looking at my bare chest.

"What are you smirking for?" she asked defensibly.

"Nothing at all." I said still smirking.

She glared at me but her cheeks were still a bright red.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"I don't know. What kind of answer is it?" 

She started to get even angrier with me and I was enjoying teasing her.

"So Princess are you hot or something your cheeks are bright red?" I said still smirking at her.

She glared at me and blushed deeper.

"I did not think it was that hot out here. Or maybe you are blushing. Are you?" I asked.

She just sat there glaring at me.

"Why would I blush? I have nothing to blush at."

"I don't know why would you blush." I said getting closer to her. I felt her warm breath on my face.

She started to blush again.

The maids all started to giggle.

"He is good." Said a maid.

"Yes look at the princess she is blushing a lot."

Sakura looked at me and her face got closer to mine.

"Maybe you are the reason. Then again maybe you are not. I have a question know why are you blushing?" she said smirking at me.

She was right I was blushing. I smirked at her and put my hand to her face softly.

"I am not scared to say what I'm blushing at. I am blushing at the beautiful maiden that is sitting across from me." I said in a seducing tone of voice.

I saw her shiver at me voice and I smirked. I got closer to her face.

I looked deeply into her deep green eyes.

"I saw you last night looking at me. You won that round." I said.

She just looked at me.

I put her hand in mine and brought it to the scratch she made on my face.

I saw the pain she had in her eyes.

The maids gasped.

"This is like a soap opera!" said a maid.

"No this is way better!"

"I hope they kiss that would be so romantic!!"

I smirked again. I had won that round.

"I guess we are tied now. I one last night and you won now. I will make sure I will win next time." She said getting up slowly.

"Princess does this mean you lost?" I said smirking at her.

"Lost? no one said anything about losing!" she flared up.

I smiled. "Oh and I have to say you don't spy to good." I said laughing.

She smacked me and walked away.

"You don't spy good either!" she yelled and went inside.

Syaoran smiled and picked up his sword.

The maid fell on the ground laughing. 

"Very smooth princess." Said one.

"They are so funny together."

"You were right this was better then a soap opera!" they all started to laugh again.

Well that is this chapter!!! How did you like it? Hehehehehe Syaoran got smacked! Now the score is tied and Sakura has a weak spot now!! I hoped you liked it!! Please R+R!!!


	4. Kisses and Cooking Round Three

Well this is the next chapter of Fighting the One I Love!! Sorry it took so long but I had to work out a few things, this was going to be different but I decided to keep it that way it is. Please R+R!!!

Fighting the One I Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Syaoran's POV 

I grabbed my sword and started to train once more but thoughts filled my head and pictures of a certain green-eyed beauty.

~Why can't I stop thinking about her? She is everywhere in my dreams and thoughts. I never felt this way about any body. I can't be falling in love with her could I? ~

I wiped the sweat off my face and looked up at the window and saw Sakura watching me train. I smirked and she saw and started to blush. She always blushes when I do that.

I started to train and I turned around quickly and saw Sakura standing in front of me. "So Ms. Princess decides to see me face to face instead of spying." I said teasing her.

"Spying? I was not spying I just happened to be looking out the window when you saw me that's all."

"If you say so. So what is it that you wanted?"

She looked at me and snapped, "I don't have to come down here just because I want to talk to you."

"Ok then why are you out here?"

"Because I wanted to umm look at the garden that's all."

"Really? Well I guess I just happened to be down here when you wanted to look at the flowers n e?"

"Yes that's it."

"Like I believe that what is it you really wanted Princess."

She blushed, "Umm Cookie is out and see I can get the jelly jar open and since you are stronger than me I wanted to know if you could open it."

I started to laugh.

She turned around, "If you did not want to then you could just say so. I don't need you to embarrass me more than I was." She said walking away.

I grabbed her shoulder; "Of course I will open it for you. Come on." I said walking with her towards that kitchen.

"You know this is a man's job." I said joking.

"Yeah, right I guess I have to go find a man then." She said smirking at me.

"Well I don't know if your blind but I am one."

"Blind? I think that you are the one who has not looked in the mirror lately, you're the one who is still a child."

"Hai, I'm a child but unlike you I don't play childish games such as spying."

"If I am correct you have been spying as well."

"Yes but I am not the one who got caught."

"You just did."

I smiled, "You won that round my dear Princess."

"Of course I did." She said handing me the jelly jar.

I opened it easily, "But I guess I won points for opening the jelly jar."

"Right, Mr. Strong Man." She said sarcastically. 

"Well I might be strong but I am not strong enough to eat this stuff you call food. What did you do to it?"

She turned red, "Umm I guess it burnt a little."

"Burnt a little huh?" I said looking at the black stuff in the pan.

"I'm sure you can do better right?"

"Maybe, lets see?" I said putting on an apron.

I got all the ingredients out and started to cook some pancakes.

She sat down and watched me closely. "Are you going to just sit there or help me?"

"Help you? You saw how good I cooked."

"Well I can teach you."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What is the Princess afraid that she will embarrass her self?"

"I am not embarrassed." She said getting on an apron and standing next to me.

I explained what to do and she understood and started to cook.

I put the dishes out and poured some orange juice into two cups.

"You done Princess."

"Yes and stop calling me Princess." She said setting down the eggs.

I got the pancakes and laid them down and the table and went to get some more things. I saw Sakura getting some napkins and I smirked. I came up behind her and put my hands around her waist and spun her around.

She glared at me trying to hold her blushing back, "What are you doing?"

 I took my hand and rubbed the pancake mix off her face and smirked.

I whispered in her ear, "Looks like you are not such a bad cook after all."

She blushed. I kissed her hand and kept a firm grip on her waist and tickled her sides.

She started to laugh, "Syaoran would you stop that! It tickles!"

I stopped smirked, "Princess, Princess don't you know the number one rule you never stop when they say stop." I said starting to tickle her again.

She started to cry because it tickled so much. She laughed and said, "That was your round n e?"

"Hai, we are tied again. But I might get another point."

"How?"

I kissed her neck and whispered, "By making you melt."

"Do you think I will melt so easy?"

"Maybe." I said planting kisses down her neck. I heard her moan and she closed her eyes.

"For someone who will not melt easily you sure do give up quickly."

I kissed all the way up her arm and kissed her cheek softly.

My heart was beating so fast that I could hardly think.

I held her waist tightly and whispered, "I won that round."

She moaned and opened her eyes, "You sure did."

I smirked and let her go.

We sat down for breakfast and acted like it never happened but my heart was still beating wildly and I think hers was too.

  
Well that is it for that chapter!!! Hehehehe Syaoran made her melt!!! What does Sakura think about this? Is Sakura going to win another round? Please R+R!! Kawaii moments ahead!! Sakura has something up her sleeve!! But what if it back fires?


	5. Fun In The Pool Round Four

Well this is chapter five of Fighting The One I Love!!! Did you like that last chapter, if you did you will love this one!! Now it is Sakura's turn to win a round!! Hope you like this chapter!! Please R+R!!!

Fighting The One I Love 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Sakura's POV

I sat by the window looking out at Syaoran. I placed my hand to my neck where he planted kissed down. I can still remember how it felt. It made me melt into his hands and my heart fluttered the whole time. It felt like I was floating. 

~I know the perfect way to get him back! I will make him feel the way he made me feel! ~

I got up quickly and walked outside towards Syaoran.

I watched him train for a moment and he turned around and said, "Want me to open another jelly jar?"

"Nope I want to know if you want to go swimming with me. Cookie would kill me if I went alone and since you are the only one here."

He smirked. "Ok I will go."

I smirked and walked towards our huge in ground pool. ~Fall into my trap! ~

He took off his shirt and jumped into the pool and I sat down slowly and unzipped my dress slowly.

I saw him look at me and blush. I smirked and took off my shoes and took off my jewelry and still my dress was unzipped. He tried not to blush and tried to act like he was not paying attention.

I took off the rest of my dress showing off my deep emerald green bikini. I let my hair down and ran my hand threw it.

I saw his month drop.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or all you going to say something?" I said walking towards the pool.  

He smirked and looked at me, "Maybe I just like your bathing suit."

"Hmm is that all." I said getting into the water slowly and walking towards him. I whispered in his ear, "You sure there is nothing else you like?"

He looked at me as I put my hands around his neck and kissed his neck like he did me. He moaned. 

"And you say I melted fast?"

(Little did they know that the maids were watching their whole scene from a near by window. Hehehehe I'm evil!)

He closed his eyes and I ran my hands threw his chestnut hair and smirked at his reaction. He moaned once again.

I got in front of him and put my hands around his waist and kissed his lips softly and smirked as he moaned once again.

I placed my hands around his neck and he put his around my waist and he opened his deep amber eyes.

He smirked, "So Princess you like to play dirty too. You win that round."

I smiled. "But that is not the only round to win today."

I looked at him and he kissed me passionately.

I kissed him back putting all of my feelings into that one kiss. I was not controlling my body any more he was. My soul was in his hands.

I felt his hand run threw my hair and I moaned in his mouth telling him to keep going. His hands were burning my skin and his lips were melting my soul.

He stopped kissing me and I opened my eyes. I saw his deep amber eyes staring at me with such passion. I heard him breathing in and out deeply and I was too trying to catch my breath. 

"You defiantly won that round."

"Lets not stop the round just now." He said kissing me again.

I never wanted this moment to end but of course it had to and I knew it was but I left those thoughts behind and only thought about Syaoran. 

I had lost this battle to him and I did not care.

He stopped again and smiled.

"You win."

He smirked and we got out of the pool slowly. I dried my body slowly and took a glance at Syaoran. ~I don't know when these battles will ever stop but I never want them to. ~

Hehehehehe!! End of this chapter!! How did you like it? Well Sakura loves to battle know n e? ***Laughs*** I'm evil! Any way next chapter Syaoran's mother comes!! Yep what is going to happen then? Eriol is also coming with a guest! Sakura and Syaoran have been playing these games for a while and then his mother shows up! Yes the evilness lives on! Please R+R!!


	6. End of Marriage, End of Courtship?

Well here is the next chapter of Fighting the One I Love!! Yes this I think is the best chapter! Lots of kawaii moments of S+S and embarrassing ones as well!! I bet you all will love this chapter as well!! Please R+R!!! Long live S+S!!! 

Fighting The One I Love 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Normal POV 

"They never needed any of our help." Said a maid.

"Hai they found out their love all by their selves." Said another.

They sighed and looked down at Syaoran and Sakura flirting away as they ate their lunch.

"Yes but do they realize their love or just these feelings?"

"You have a point. They have not confessed their love they just know that they have these feelings."

"Syaoran do you think that the roses will bloom soon?"

"Hai very soon but they will not be as beautiful as you."

She blushed. 

"Do you hear some music?" he asked.

"Yes it must be Cookie practicing the piano."

"May I have this dance?" Syaoran asked holding out his hand.

"Of course you may." She said getting up and putting her hands around his neck.

They danced for a long while and Syaoran leaned in and kissed her passionately. 

Sakura kissed back and leaned against the back of a cherry tree wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her more deeply.

A few minutes passed and they heard someone laughing. Syaoran stopped kissing her and turned around and saw a blue haired boy and a woman who was glaring at Syaoran.

"Mother?" he said backing up.

"Look at Syaoran making out under a tree with the Princess."

Syaoran glared at the boy, "shut up Eriol."

"Well Syaoran I see this was a bad time to come and see you."

Syaoran blushed. "But I am glad to see you and the Princess getting along so well."

"They do get along mother don't they? Never seen Brother kiss anyone like that."

Syaoran glared at him.

Sakura bowed and said, "Sorry for not introducing my self. I am Princess Sakura Kinomoto."

"Yes dear we know who you are. You are very well mannered. This is my son Eriol and I am Queen Yelan, Syaoran's mother."

"Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure I would love that. Are you coming Eriol, Syaoran?"

"No I think I will stay here and talk with my little brother." Said Eriol smirking at Syaoran.

They walked away and Eriol turned to Syaoran. "So little brother seems you could tame the wild heart of the tough Princess Cherry Blossom."

"You just love rubbing this in don't you?" Syaoran sat sitting down by the Cherry Tree.

"Yes and I will enjoy every minute of it."

"Seems you are a little mad at Sakura cause she beat you n e?"

"She did beat me fair and square but now I have something to rub in on you. You rubbed that in for years and now it is my turn."

"I will still rub it in. Poor little Eriol got beaten by Sakura and she gave him a black eye." Syaoran said laughing.

"Yes but I was not the one caught making out with my wife to be in front of my mother, now was I?"

Syaoran glared at him. (If you don't understand then I will explain Eriol is Syaoran's older brother and was suppose to be married to Sakura but Sakura beat him and he went home. Syaoran teased him so Eriol proposed that Syaoran marry Sakura and Yelan thought it was a great idea so that is why Syaoran was sent to court Sakura. We will all thank Eriol for S+S getting together!!)

Eriol laughed, "It is glad to see you finally met your match Syaoran seems she met hers too. You are a perfect couple. Mom is proud you are finally settling down."

Syaoran sighed, "I wonder what she is saying to Sakura right now."

"It is good that my son finally found someone to court."

Sakura looked at her, "What do you mean?"  
"He always played tricks and acted cold to all the other girls he was suppose to court. They left him and got married to others. It seems my son Eriol was not your match but my son Syaoran was. I must thank him for giving me the idea to get him to court you."

"It was his idea? I thought he would still hate me."

"He did he wanted to get back at Syaoran for teasing him so he gave me the idea. It seems you and my son are close."

Sakura blushed, "Close maybe we just like to flirt and argue a lot."

"I see sort of a hate-hate relationship n e?"  
"Hai." ~Maybe I should not tell her that we fight because of the kiss and makeup part or that we fight with our lips instead of using words. ~

Sakura blushed a even more deep red color. ~But does he feel the same way I do or he just playing with my heart? ~

Sakura frowned.

"Do you know that they are having a ball here tomorrow for the end of the courtship?"

"What? I don't even remember starting a courtship, how is it ending?"

Yelan laughed. "I am sure you have a lot to think about. I will leave you here."

Sakura stood there in shock and went to her room.

Sakura POV

I felt the wind in my hair as I looked up at the stars. ~I never thought about marriage. Yes, I love him but is it only for passion or for love? We have been playing these games for so long that I forgot that he was here to court me. ~

I felt someone's arms around my waist and I laid my head back and rested my head on his shoulders.

"Worried?" Syaoran whispered in my ear.

I shivered at his voice. "I forgot about courtship and marriage."

"Then why think of it?"

"Because the courtship is over and the marriage is soon. Are you not worried? Is this the right choice? Are we in love or not?"

"So many questions. Sakura I cannot answer if you love me but I know that I love you more than anything. The reason I know this is because my heart hurts when you are not around me and my I always have this feeling of being complete when I hold you."

Sakura closed her eyes, "Syaoran when did we lose control over our games and let it turn to this?"

"Turn to what?"

"To love."

Syaoran smiled. 

"Sakura I never thought about courting you or marriage. All I thought about was to put my hand threw your hair and look in your eyes. We don't have to be scared of marriage."

"I am scared. I have so many questions that I cannot answer. My heart is confused."

Syaoran turned Sakura around and let her look deep into his eyes.

"What do you see in my eyes?"

Sakura thought for a moment and said, "Love."

"That is what I see in yours as well and that is all I need to answer my questions."

Sakura smiled, "You always know the right thing to say."

Well that is the end for this chapter!! So how did you like it? What will Sakura do? Well she try to get out of this marriage? Well she find out her love or loss? Please R+R!!!


	7. Stay With Me

Ok next chapter!! The song is Breath By Faith Hill. Really hope you like this chapter!!! Please R+R!!!

Fighting The One I Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Lyrics^

Syaoran's POV

I held Sakura in my arms tightly and looked down at her, she seemed like an angel. She had feel asleep in my arms, I felt her wrap her hands around me as I walked towards her room.

I placed her on her bed slowly not to wake her and started to walk away, "Syaoran don't leave me please stay."

I turned around saw her sitting up. I could not control my body, it started to walk towards her. I sat next to her and I raised me hand up and ran it threw her soft hair letting the sweet smell of cheery blossoms fill my senses. "Sakura." I breathed.

She looked up at me with her deep green eyes, "We don't have to stop our games because of marriage."

I smiled, "I get points for this." I said kissing up her neck making her moan.

I ran my hand up her sides laying her on the bed kissing her stomach softly, "I don't want you to have all the fun. This is my game as well." She said pulling me down in to a soft passionate kiss.

I felt my heart beating wildly as we deepened the kiss, "You earn points for that."

"Hmm what are you going to do to tie the score?"

"This." I said tickling her sides making her laugh then pulling her into another breath taking kiss.

I felt her hands running up my waist pulling me closer to her. Ours lips danced together as I explored her mouth.

She unbuttoned my shirt and ran her hands over my chest. (Hmm wait how old did I make them?? Hehe I have to look back and see, lol. Ok I scanned threw it and I did not see an age so lets make them sixteen even though they did not act like it in the first few chapters.)

She kissed it softly, "My points."

"Our tie."

I kissed her again softly and she put her head on my bare chest.

Sakura's POV  
I placed my head on his bare chest and felt his soft, deep breathing. It made me feel so safe and calm.

"I love you." I heard him say softly to me.

"I love you too." I said snuggling up to him.

I ran my hands threw his hair and the sweet smell of chestnut and chocolate filled my senses. I closed my eyes slowly and heard his deep breathes.

I woke up wrapped up in his strong arms and smiled. I wish that I could wake up every morning like this.

^ I can feel the magic floating in the air 

Being with you gets me that way

I watch the sunlight dance across your face^

I wrapped his hand around my body and felt him pull me closer to his body as if it was looking for warmth. I smiled to my self never wanting this moment to end.

^And I've never been this swept away 

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze

When I am lying wrapped up in your arms^

I felt his warm breath on my cheeks and I closed my eyes slowly. His touch made me want him to touch me again and again. It was like I lived for his touch. His hands to run threw my hair. I pictured his smile in my mind.

^The whole world just fades away

The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart 

I can feel your breath and washing over me^

I laid my head on his chest wanting to hear his soothing heart beat again. I heard his soft breathes and his heart beat, beating calmly as he slept peacefully. I placed my hand on his chest and watched it move up and down as he took long breathes.

^ And suddenly I am melting into you

There is nothing left to prove

And baby all we need is just to be^

I felt my body suddenly melt like the first time I felt his lips touch my skin. He made me feel like I was floating. The feeling would over take me. I lifted my hand up and pushed a hair out of his face and ran my hand threw his hansom brown hair.

^ Just caught up in the touch

Slow and steady rush

Isn't that was love is suppose to be^

"Syaoran." I said softly. I felt him pull me closer to him cuddling his body next to mine.

^ I can feel you breath

Just breath^

Everything about him made me melt. His sweet scent, his soft skin, even his name made me melt.

I looked down at him and closed my eyes again; his soft heartbeat put me to sleep slowly.

Syaoran's POV

I opened my eyes and looked down at the angel cradled in my arms and smiled. 

^ In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumbling down

Closer then I have ever felt before^

I felt her warm breath and I pulled her body closer to me never wanting to leave her sweet embrace. (I like that, sweet embrace sounds so romantic don't you think?)

I cupped her face with my hand and kissed her lips softly and ran my hand threw here hair. I loved everything about her, her scent, her sweet smile, her soft skin, even her name.

She amazed me; she went from a tough cold-hearted girl to a sweet warm-hearted woman. She was the one I truly did love. The only one I would ever love.

I felt her heart beat softly and her breathing became softer. 

^And I know and you know 

There is no need for words right now

Because I can feel you breathe 

Washing over me^

Her soft skin sent wild fires threw my body making me melt in her embrace. I kissed her neck softly hearing her moan my name. I smiled softly to my self and I placed my hand on her waist pull her closely to me. I placed my head on her chest feeling her take in soft breathes.

^ Suddenly I am melting into you There is nothing left to prove 

And the only thing we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch^

I looked up at her and met two deep emerald green eyes. We did not say any thing because words were not needed. I kissed her nose softly making her smile down at me.

She kissed my lips softly mouthing the words I love you to me. I smiled at her pulling her closer to me wrapping my arms around her small waist.

^ Slow and steady touch

Baby isn't what love is suppose to be 

I can feel you breathe ^

She smiled warmly at me and closed her eyes breathing in softly. 

^ Just breathe

Caught up in the touch

Slowly and steady rush^

I slowly closed my eyes as well letting her intoxicating smell send me into a sweet dreamland. 

^Baby isn't the way love is suppose to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe^

"I love you Sakura." I said softly as I fell back asleep.

^ I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being here with you gets me that way^

The end of this chapter!! Kawaii n e??? Hope you liked it!!!! I worked pretty hard don this chapter! Guess what???? Tomoyo is coming soon!!! Wonder what will happen? Why is she there?? Please R+R!!


	8. Unexpected but Expected Guest

Sorry for the long delay, hehe I wasn't going to update but I wanted you update a fanfic so I just picked the first one I saw, which in this case was this fanfic. Anyways please R+R! Hope you enjoy the chapter. 

Fighting The One I Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Normal POV

The two lovers woke up in each other arms never wanting to let go…

"Syaoran unlock the door. Mother wants to see you. What are you doing there?" Eriol said knocking on the door.

Sakura giggled.

"Syaoran that sounded like a girls' giggle. Open this door."

Eriol unlocked the door and found Syaoran 'asleep' in his bed, 'alone.'

Eriol smirked and picked up a girls' earring, "Don't try to fool me, Syaoran. I'm the master of sneaking around."

Syaoran opened his eyes and chuckled, "I wasn't trying to trick you."

Eriol saw Sakura walking out of the bathroom, "Ohayo Eriol-kun."

Eriol was shocked at his brother's openness but only smirked, "You are lucky that I'm not going to tell mother about this."

"Well, I know some secrets about you and T…" 

Eriol covered his mouth, "Like I said, good thing I'm not going to tell mother about this."

Syaoran smirked and Sakura sat in his lap, "You know Eriol, you seem pretty red. Are you feeling ok?"

"Um I just need some fresh air, yeah that's right. Bye." He said hurrying out.

Syaoran laughed again, "I love you."

"I know, and I know how much you love to embarrass your brother. Plus, I had to get back at him for making those jokes around your mother about us."

Syaoran ran his hand threw her hair and smiled, "Well, it's a new day and the ball."

"Yeah, you ready for it?" (hehe be ready for something Syaoran and Sakura, I'm thickening the plot. *Evil laugh!!!! * wait till you find out what I have up my sleeve. Hehehehehehehe.)

"Yeah. Come lets get some breakfast."

At Breakfast

Yelan watched the couple from the window, "You know who is coming."

"Hai, lets hope she changed her mind over time."

"You really believe that?"

"No, but it was the only thing I could say. Mother do you believe that she will…"

"Yes, my dear she will. Eriol, promise me that you'll be understanding when she arrives."

"How can I be when she will try to…"

"Shh, we mustn't jump to conclusions."

"Yes, we must mother. Because I know her."

"I see that you do understand her motives."

"She wants to get back at me."

"Yes, of course she does."

"But…"

"You still didn't tell me why you did such a thing."

"I have my reasons."

"Very well, Eriol. Remember your mistakes can and probably will ruin your brother's happy future."

"I understand that and won't let her do that."

"You love her. I know you do."

"That will not stop me… no matter how much I love her she will not ruin my brother's future with his wife-to-be." Eriol turned his back and walk out.

"My son, you don't realize how much that was a lie. You could never hurt her. Even if she does do what we know she will. We will have to wait and see." Said Yelan turning to the couple and watching them from afar.

"You know what is headed your way my son. I know you do."

Syaoran looked up at the window and saw his mother and somehow got a look of understanding in his eyes as he held Sakura.

At The Ball

Syaoran watched Sakura come down in her beautiful emerald green dress that took Syaoran's breath away.

"Sakura, you look so beautiful.  
"You get points for compliments."

Syaoran smiled, "If I got points for that then I will get more by doing this."

He spun her, dipped her and then kissed her passionately.

Sakura giggled, "Yes, of course more points for you. I will beat you, you know."

"I would love to lose to you any day." He said holding her arm and escorting her to the main room, where every one was dancing.

Syaoran and Sakura danced together, "Something is bothering you."

"It is more like someone." He said looking at Eriol from afar.

Sakura took a peek, "Eriol?"

"Hai, Eriol."

Sakura watched him for a moment, "He is waiting for someone."

"Not someone, his past is catching up with him."

Eriol looked to the sky silently and sighed.

"I would like to make an announcement to all. My son has finished his courting to the young daughter of King Kinomoto and has an announcement of his own."

Syaoran turned to Sakura and got on his knee, "Kinomoto Sakura, I love you do deeply and it hurts my heart to think of not having you by my side everyday. Sakura, will you marry me and except the end of this courtship."

Tears came to Sakura's eyes, "Yes, of course I will."

"Oh no, she will not." Said a young woman going threw the door.

"Tomoyo, you stop right there." Said Eriol stepping in front of the couple.

Yep all Tomoyo is here!! So what happened between Eriol and Tomoyo?? Why is Tomoyo going to try to stop the marriage of Sakura and Syaoran? What's going on?? Well you will find out soon!! I promise! But only if I get some reviews! Yes, no reviews no chapter!! So please R+R!!

Also I want to ask if any of you can please review to my fanfic Saving the One I Love. My goal was for 100 reviews and I am only 5 short.

Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to leave it when Tomoyo interrupted the couple. I wrote this chapter twice and decided this was the best way to write it. Do you? Well if you hate the chapter review and I will show you the other one, and if you like it better than I will think about posting that one instead of keeping this one. Although the other one is longer than this, doesn't matter I really enjoy this one because then it's Eriol and Tomoyo… fighting for the one they love.


	9. Wait, I Mean OUR Child

Hey all, well now you will find out the whole truth about our ex-couple Tomoyo and Eriol. Bet you wanna know! So here is the chapter!! Please R+R!! Hope you like this chapter!!!

Fighting The One I Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"I see, I was right. Well, here you are once again. I hope you know I'm the one who ruined your life not my brother."

She snickered, "Why my dear, Eriol. So good to see you. But, get out of my way. There is no way this courtship can end, because he was promised to me sometime ago, and that promise was never broken. As you might remember quite clearly."

Syaoran sighed, and Sakura looked in dismay, "Syaoran what…?"

"Don't worry. I will explain. Mother, excuse my future wife and I, we are leaving for now. Since, I'm sure Eriol has some business to addend to."

"You will not leaving because you, Li Syaoran, are my fiancée."

Syaoran calmly stated, "I might be promise to you, but I refuse to be some pawn used because of your hatred towards my brother. No, Tomoyo you will not have your way this time. You are only delaying the marriage, but you are not stopping it. Now if you will excuse us…"

"You can't marry her if I won't let you, Li Syaoran."

"I can and I will whether you agree or not. See, Tomoyo, you and I know very well that you're only using this to get revenge."

Syaoran held tight to Sakura's hand, and walked past her. She turned around to Eriol who, just as calmly as his brother, stated, "Dear Tomoyo, if you try to ruin my brother's marriage you will be very sorry."

"I have stated my situation all ready. You're brother was promised to me, and until I decide to break of this engagement, then he will not marry his bride. I hope that you are happy, Eriol. You brought this upon your self."

"Go ahead and blame me, but if you want to take me down then you should find an unchildish way to do so. Leave my brother out of this. I'm sorry for our mishap, but if you threaten my brother's future, we will have a major problem. I'm leaving now, mother I need to be excused," He said walking past Tomoyo.

"Walking away is what you do best," She spat.

He stopped in his track, "And saying something like that is what you do best. Mark my words Tomoyo, no matter how much I might have loved you, that will not stop me from making sure you stay out of my brother's life."

The crowd of people began to whisper, and Yelan walked to the young woman, "I'm allowing you to stay here, Tomoyo."

"You knew I was coming."

"Hai, I did and it was not your better judgment to interrupt, but it was not my son's better judgment to make some decisions he once made before. But, he will not back down, I hope you understand that."

"Yes, I do. That's why I'm not backing down now."

Yelan dismissed all at the ball, and mentally prepared her self for the events that were likely to happen in the next few days.

"Syaoran that girl, Tomoyo, she was promised to you?"

"Hai, but she fell in love with my brother as did he, but he was promised to you and left her to do his duty, and let you win sending him home to his loved one. But, he didn't count that Tomoyo might be angry that he left her for someone else. Plus, he and Tomoyo well…"

Sakura put her fingers to his lips, "Shh I all ready know."

He only nodded, "She will break off the promise. I know she will, but we have to let them work out their problems. You aren't angry that I didn't tell you this before."

"No, somehow I knew something like this would occur. Something always does, doesn't it?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "But, nothing will keep me from you. I might not be able to get married to you right now, but my love stays the same."

"I would hope," She said smiling, "Lets take a walk. I want to avoid conflicts for a while. I fear we might get caught in the middle."

He nodded, "You're right." 

They walked off together hand in hand leaving a watchful Tomoyo in dismay, ~I will not back down. I'm sorry Syaoran that I have to do this to but I can't back down. ~

"You know you can break off the promise now, and we won't have to see each other."

"Don't tempt me Eriol. I'm not backing down."

"Fine, if you want to destroy someone's life, than I suggest that you count your sins, because they might be your last one."

"Don't threaten me, Eriol. You left me, and now you will pay the price for my tears."

"But, you don't realize that you will cause more tears than I ever gave you."

"I'm not the one who walked off leaving me alone, fearing you would never come back. You used me, and now you'll pay."

"Wrong mistress, I didn't use you."

"You did so. I was you're toy. You just waited for the right time to slither me into your bed."

"That I could have done quicker if that was my intension, which indeed it wasn't. Back off Tomoyo, and leave my brother alone."

"Over your dead body," She spat walking past him.

Eriol sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

He rubbed his temples, "Eriol, stop this nonsense now. Tell her that you went to end your courtship not to go threw with it."

"Mother, I need to work this out on my own."

"I will not have you destroying your brother's future."

Eriol sighed again, "Mother, I will work this out. Just give me time."

"Time is something we don't really have at the moment. If Sakura cannot be wed to Syaoran her family is sending he to try again with someone else, by the end of the week. Now, you better work fast, because if you destroy your brother's marriage, Tomoyo will not be the only one who will be sorry."

Eriol watched his mother leave and saw Tomoyo walking towards the garden, making up his mind he quickly went after her.

"Stop following me."

"You left knowing I would follow you. Don't play games."

"I don't play games, you do remember? But of course, the whole purpose was…"

"To what just get you in bed?"

"You and I both know that is wrong."

"Don't tell me, what I know and don't know, Eriol. You don't own me nor ever will."

"Women are not to be owned, but to be loved."

"Don't use your sweet talk. I will not change my mind, and I will not back down. Now, if you excuse me, I have a meeting with your mother and your brother."

Eriol gabbed her arm, "I told you to back down. You refused, now we are going to have a problem."

She pulled away from him, "There is nothing you can do now. You did your brother in. He will pay for your mistakes."

Eriol watched her leave, "No, Tomoyo you are wrong."

Tomoyo walked and saw Yelan, Sakura and Syaoran.

"I'm not backing down, and at the end of the week Princess Kinomoto will be sent home and away to find another one to court."

Sakura felt Syaoran tense up, "Syaoran, don't say anything."

"I'm not letting this bi…."

"Syaoran, stop please."

"Fine, I'm only doing this for you Sakura. But you Tomoyo, my brother will not allow you to do this. I know he won't. It is nice to know your still a child when we all out grown."

She ignored him, but he knew he hit a nerve, "I suggest you send the young princess home now. For I will not back down."

"If my brother doesn't come through for me, like I know he will, than I will either kill my self or run away. You will not get your way. You're not splitting us apart."

"Syaoran, stop now. Leave her alone."

"But Sakura, she is trying to split us apart."

"Syaoran, as you said before this is between your brother and her. But Tomoyo-san, I will assure you I'm not going home at the end of this week."

"Queen Yelan, I ask you to send her away and plan the start of our courtship."

"She can't court anyone," Said Eriol walking threw the door.

"Yes, I can Eriol. Nothing is stopping me."

"That child your carrying is, my dear Tomoyo. My mistake our child that your carrying."

Hohohohohohohoho, my evil plan is in motion! Yep all, Tomoyo is pregnant and it is indeed Eriol's. What will Tomoyo do now?? Well, now S+S can be together since the promise is off. Bet all the S+S fans are happy now I just have to make the T+E fans happy. Then again I might have a few tricks up my sleeve. ^^ Please R+R!!! This is my favorite chapter, so far. hohohohohoho. 


	10. Extra Goody Limited Chapter

Hehe here is an Extra Goody chapter!! Limited! It's a gift you all who reviewed to my fanfic!! The song is I'm Gonna Getcha Good by Shania Twain on her new CD, Up.

Extra Goody Limited Chapter 

Of Fighting The One I Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen

^Lyrics^

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"Hey, Syaoran guess what?"

"I'm gonna getcha good."

"Not, before I getcha!"

"Let's see you try!" she said winking at him.
    
    Sakura started running through a field of flowers, ^" Don't want you for the weekend; Don't want you for the night

I'm only interested if I can have you for life." ^

Sakura giggled as Syaoran and her fell to the ground, and Syaoran laid on top of her, "Keep singing."
    
    "I know I sound serious and baby I am. You're a fine piece of real estate and I'm gonna get me some land." ^
    
    Syaoran tickled her, "Who says ya can get me?"
    
    ^" So don't try to run; Love can be fun. There's no need to be alone when you find that someone."
    
    Sakura got up and started to run, as Syaoran chased her, ^" I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight. I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night." ^
    
    She hid behind a tree and looked Syaoran in the eyes, ^ "You can bet by the time I say "go" you'll never say "no"." ^
    
    Syaoran smirked as her grabbed her, and they started to dance, ^" I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact
    
    I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that. You can bet your bottom dollar in time you're gonna be mine. Just like I should, I'll getcha good." ^
    
    ^ "I've already planned it; Here's how it's gonna be.
    
    I'm gonna love you and you're gonna fall in love with me." ^
    
    "Oh really?"
    
    "Hai, ^ So don't try to run; Love can be fun. There's no need to be alone when you find that someone." ^
    
    "Kawaii!!" yelled the maids. (^^)
    
    ^" I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight. I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night. You can bet by the time I say "go" you'll never say "no"." ^
    
    Sakura leaned in and whispered in Syaoran's ear, ^" I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact. I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that. You can bet your bottom dollar in time you're gonna be mine. Just like I should, I'll getcha good." ^
    
    Sakura got out of Syaoran's grasp and ran through the field again, ^" I'm gonna getcha baby. I'm gonna knock on wood
    
    I'm gonna getcha somehow honey. I'm gonna make it good.
    
    yeah  yeah  yeah  yeah." ^
    
    Syaoran ran after, chasing her towards the mansion's pool, ^" So don't try to run; Love can be fun. There's no need to be alone when you find that someone." ^
    
    Syaoran walked towards Sakura slowly and she pushed him into the pool, but Syaoran took her down with him, ^" I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact. I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that. You can bet your bottom dollar in time you're gonna be mine. Just like I should, I'll getcha good." ^
    
    They laughed together as they dried off, "I like that song don't you?"
    
    "Hai, sing it again."
    
    Sakura ran through the hall ways of the mansion, ^" I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact. I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that. You can bet your bottom dollar in time you're gonna be mine. Just like I should, I'll getcha good." ^
    
    Sakura ran into the kitchen and sat on the counter, and when Syaoran came in she threw flour on him and walked towards him, whispering, ^" I've already planned it; Here's how it's gonna be. I'm gonna love you and you're gonna fall in love with me…" ^
    
    Syaoran spun her and dipped her, "Hmm, I' might just love to start playing this game."
    
    "I'm gonna win."
    
    "Let's try it," he said dumping flour on her as the started a food fight.
    
    Hehe! Did you like it?? See it was sorta like a music video and it went through what Syaoran and Sakura did…the pool scene, they had a round in the kitchen… hehe, maybe I should have made that round a food fight too? Oh well, I think it is Kawaii the way it is. Hehe please R+R!! 
    
    Thanks all who helped me meet some of my fan fic goals and requests!!! You can read about them in my profile!! Thanks everyone!!


	11. Fight Against Death

I've had a lot of time on my hand, yes I said hand, and decided that I've made you all wait to long for this chapter so I will make it just a litter longer than I usually do, but I'm not promising any thing. Please R+R.

Just When You Thought The Fights Were Over… Things Take A Turn For The Worst. You Win Some… You Lose Some… It's Just How Life Plays It's Games, But When You're Fighting The One You Love Things Get Complicated.

Fighting The One I Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

Beta Reader Hana No Tenshi (Thanks a bunch!)

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Reminder of What Happened (Before The Extra Goody Limited Chapter)

"She can't court anyone," Said Eriol walking through the door.

"Yes, I can Eriol. Nothing is stopping me."

"That child you're carrying is, my dear Tomoyo. Wait, my mistake. OUR child that you're carrying."

This Chapter

Tomoyo's azure eyes dulled, searching for what to say she opened her mouth, but no words came out. 

Eriol reached out for her, but Tomoyo pulled her arm back, "Fine, you got your way, Eriol. I hope you're very pleased with yourself."

She fled the room, tears brimming her eyes as she cursed Eriol for the humiliation she felt along with all her loneliness. 

Eriol's hand dropped slightly as remorse, and more pain hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Go after her, Eriol. Don't make the same mistake twice."

Eriol turned to his mother, and knew she was correct… he couldn't let Tomoyo go, "That woman is full of audacity… god, I love her too much."

"Many understand that," Syaoran said holding Sakura tightly to his body. "Looks like we have similar taste, brother."

Sakura punched Syaoran lighting narrowing her eyes as he shuffled a laugh.

Eriol directed his eyes towards the window, and as expected, he saw Tomoyo trying to flee away from the castle, the happy couple, and especially from him and the hurt he caused her…

Tomoyo's looked depleted as she fell to her knees, crashing against the ground as she gave up all hope of ever being happy again.

~Let him win… I don't care any more. I just don't care. ~

She wasn't one who would deign (lol Eva-chan it means to lower your self or agree) herself for others, but now she was sick of revenge… she was sick off hurting people… she was sick of living.

She pulled herself up; dusting her dresses off… she finally knew what to do. She could end all her pain, and make Eriol realize just how much he how much he took from her when he left her feeling used. (Sentence thanks to Eva-chan! Thanks ^.^!)

She fled towards a radiating lake, and the lustrous glow took her breath away as she said a silent prayer… and pleaded her unborn child not to blame it's self… she didn't want her baby to grow up with it's mother in pain… she wouldn't let her child grow up with it's parents in a platonic relationship. She didn't even want herself to grow up in any more pain.

She plunged into the water knowing that if she just let herself go the process would go quicker. She didn't deserve to live… she hurt Syaoran and his bride… she hurt all the people who tried to help her, and now she was hurting her unborn child.

Flashes of memories flooded her mind… and screamed at her heart. It was if someone was urging her to save her self...urging her to live. It was as if it was an innuendo, she only showed a look of derisive (meaning a look of scorn.) as she ignored the voice in her head, and plunged into the darkness.

Eriol was full of dexterity as he fled towards the lake towards the floating body of his soul mate and unborn child. This had to be some sort of escapism. They couldn't be dead… they couldn't be lying lifeless in his arms…he couldn't have let them go one more time…

"Oh, god. Please, don't let them die! Please, take my life instead! I beg of you. Please."

His tears never seemed to staunch even when the doctor had to pry Eriol's arms off of his lost loves…

He wished that they was some mantra… some medicine that could bring them back, but like every other prayer he made… it never got answered.

"Sir, I'm really sorry…"

Eriol ignored the doctor as his hopeful expression had a look of brevity. He pushed past his family with the same look Tomoyo had… the look of surrender.

His bold and temerity features lost their glow as he made his way towards the bitter lake that took his loved ones away in a matter of moments… they just died in his arms and disappeared like sand falling through his finger tips.

He walked into the water as he started to feel geniality as the water flowed over his pale body.

As his body fell in the deep waters something made him pull up from the death that just stared at him in the face.

"Don't… please, don't die."

Eriol looked up to see Tomoyo standing angelically dressed in a simple, flowing white gown, "This does seem to be out tryst, doesn't it?"

A smile played upon her face, "don't die now, Eriol. It's not your time."

"It wasn't yours nor our child's either."

"Who says? Who in the end makes that decision? Eriol do this one last thing for me… don't die."

Eriol screamed her name as she gave once last smile and disappeared into the rising mists.

He climbed out of the water letting the wind hit him, stinging his being as he fell to his knees, "What is to live for?! Tell me, Tomoyo!"

"You can live for me."

End of chapter… I tried to make it long… any ways it took my longer to write this since I was only writing with only one hand the whole time… I just had a thorn removed surgically, so I can't use the hand for a whole week. Please R+R!!!!

Now don't flame! You know how I add little surprises here and their so a few 'dead' people shouldn't surprise you that much. And to console you a little more… some things are not always what they seem.


	12. Worth The Fight

Thanks for all the reviews… most of you *cough cough* were kinda tough, but nonetheless kind. The death of two characters can make people act that way I guess. Anyhow R+R!

I don't own My Last Breath by Evanescence. So don't sue! 

Oh, didn't I mention this was the last chapter? I didn't? Lol, well this is the last chapter. I hope you like it…

Fighting The One I Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana no Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

Lyrics

Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid 

"You can live for me."

Eriol turned around to come face to face to none other than Tomoyo. "You're dead."

"Live for me, Eriol."

"You hate me."

She shook her head and smiled softly. "I could never truly hate you, Eriol. Please, forgive me."

"I forgive you," he said as his tears fell down his pale cheeks.

He stepped towards her, and she smiled. "Come to me."

Holding out her hands her hair started to fly through the air… her white dress floating upon the wind's soft breath.

Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms  
Holding my last breath?  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you 

Eriol stopped in his tracks. "You're dead."

The smiled kept playing on her sweet lips. "Come to me, Eriol."

He stepped forward again shaking in every step. He felt as if she was miles away when she was only a few footsteps ahead.

"Do you love me, Eriol?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Say it," she said in whisper.

"I love you, Tomoyo."

"Say you'll live."

He caught his breath in his throat. "I'll live, Tomoyo. I promise I will."

Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree 

She held out her hands. "Come to me."

He was only one step away from her, but was afraid if he tried to touch her she would disappear.

"I'm not going any where, Eriol. Come to me."

He stepped towards her, and wrapped his arms around her body, which was surprisingly warm.

"I love you, Eriol."

I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you.  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight. 

Afraid to open his eyes Eriol kept them tightly closed, but that did not stop his tears from flowing freely from his deep pools of sapphire. 

"I love you, Tomoyo. Please, don't leave me… please, I need you."

He heard her laugh slightly. "I'm not going any where, Eriol."

He slowly let go of her, and opened his eyes only to she had disappeared.

"I'm not going any where, Eriol."

Closing your eyes  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
No one's there.  
Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black. 

"Tomoyo!" he screamed searching for her.

"I love you, Eriol. Find me."

He looked around, and heard her giggle. "I'm not there."

He turned around, and saw a piece of her dress as she ran. "Find me."

He started to run, but got no closer to her than he had to begin with… "Tomoyo?"

"Find me…" she whispered.

Say goodnight 

Holding my last breath  
Don't be afraid 

Safe inside myself  
Holding me 

Are my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight. 

He fell to his knees. "Don't leave me, Tomoyo. I love you… please, come back."

"Find me…" she whispered in his ear.

He opened his eyes and turned around. "Tomoyo?"

"Kiss me."

And so he did…

Parting from her, he looked up confused. "How can I kiss you? How are you so real?"

She laughed again. "I am real, Eriol."

"No, your dead."

She shook her head. "I'm not dead, Eriol. Touch me, feel me, kiss me… I'm real."

"But, how?"

"Eriol, I never died. You did not let the nurse finish… the baby died, Eriol… but, I survived. Eriol, say you still love me."

He grabbed on to her tightly. "I still love you, Tomoyo. I always will. Kami-san, I love you."

Their tears mixed together peacefully… their hearts finally bonding… their lives finally making sense… this fight is over.

*Closes Book*

(Come now y'all should know by now how I do things… would I really just kill Tomoyo off like that? Of course, I couldn't make them both live so the baby died… sorry. The doctor said, "Sir, I'm really sorry…" and then Eriol ran off… the doc didn't get to finish. "Sir, I'm really sorry your baby is dead." When Tomoyo 'disappeared' in this chapter she really just hid behind a tree. ^_^ Play on words.)

*Opens Book*

"We both won our fights," Sakura said holding onto Syaoran.

"Hai, we both won our fights."

"Whose do you suppose was easier to win? Ours or theirs?"

"I'm not sure, Sakura. I guess we will never know. I'm just glad you didn't go and try to kill yourself."

"Would you die if I did?"

"Hai, I would," he said kissing her passionately.

"Are we going to live happily ever after?"

"If we are together then I am happy."

Sakura stared up at him. "Nothing can really have a happy ending forever, right?"

He nodded. "But, that doesn't mean we can't have one right now."

They kissed again…

"I liked fighting each other, Syaoran."

"I did too."

"Want to fight right now?" he said smirking and leading her towards his room.

She licked her lips. "Hai."

In fights you win some and you lose some, but when you're fighting the one you love… things get complicated. ^__^

The End

I usually end fanfics with a wedding, but I am really sick of writing weddings. I just wrote one to end Learning Love's Melody, and I really did not feel like a wedding would end this fanfic well. I loved writing this fanfic… it was different than many other fanfics I had written at the time. I put a lot of twists and turns in this fanfic, and I'm glad all of you liked this little twists. 

I would try to make this fanfic longer, but I am afraid that I have no ideas to make it carry on. I'm sorry that this last chapter wasn't very long. I tried hard to make it longer, but making Tomoyo act like a ghost was getting old quick… This chapter wasn't even 1,000 words… anyhow please R+R.

And watch out… you will see more of me. ^_^

If you enjoyed this fanfic than you might enjoy The Lady In You by Lyeza, Crystal Tears by StarJade, or To Be With You by KristiexxNguyen,  (I don't own them so don't sue.)

Oh, wait not the end. ^__^

Years Later (Don't ask how many, because I don't know)

Yelan played with her gray locks nervously. "Fujitaka?"

"Hai?"

Yelan played with her hands, and just as she was about to say something a nurse interrupted them.

"It's a girl!"

Yelan and Fujitaka looked at each other and in an unattractive manor jumped up shouting, "It's a girl!"

"What's a girl?" a little boy with bright jade eyes popped up out of nowhere.

"Seiji, how did you get in here?"

"I followed Miya."

"And how did Miya get in here?"

The little boy thought for a moment. "She followed Sachi."

"Do I ask how Sachi got into here?"

Seiji only smiled brightly. "Grandmamma wants to see us all."

Four heads popped up behind various items.

"Dear me!" Yelan exclaimed.

Fujitaka only smiled. "Now, Yelan-san did you expect them to stay put?"

"Iie. Well, since you are all here lets go see your mother and father and your new baby sister."

All five children followed as they were told each showing their reactions to their new sister brightly plastered on their faces… somewhere happier than others.

"Jouji is missing grandmamma." An amber-eyed girl said.

Yelan looked around, "He must be with your mother."

The girl crossed her arms, you could tell she was the tattletale of the bunch, "He disobeyed orders."

Yelan smiled. "So did you my dear, Airisu."

The girl pouted. "They made me."

"She is lying," Sachi exclaimed dramatically as most three-year-old would.

"Now, Sachi…" Yelan started.

"Mommy!" Sachi yelled running towards his mother.

"Sachi," Sakura said surprised, "Airisu? Miya? Seiji?"

"Good evening, mother," Airisu, said trying to act grown up.

"Mommy!" Sachi said again holding her, "I missed you. Airisu wouldn't leave me along the whole time!"

(Sachi is three years old, Jouji is thirteen years old, Miya is eight, Seiji is six, and Airisu is ten.)

"Do you want to see your new baby sister?" Sakura said happily.

"Hai!" they all exclaimed.

"Your father has her with Jouji."

"What is her name, mother?" Airisu asked.

"Erina."

"I can't wait to see her!" Sachi exclaimed once more running towards the back room, "Daddy!! I wanna see Erina!"

Sachi ran towards his father's arms happily as looked at the new baby.

"Daddy, why is she so small?" Miya asked coming up behind Sachi who cooed at the tiny baby.

"Duh, because she didn't eat yet," Sachi said as if the answer was not hard to miss.

"You don't know any thing, Sachi. You're still a baby," Seiji said looking at the pink bundle of joy.

"I am not! Erina is the baby! I'm the big brother," Sachi said hugging his father's leg," Isn't that right, daddy?"

Syaoran smiled. "That is correct, Sachi."

Syaoran turned towards his oldest son. "Jouji, come hold your sister."

Jouji gave Syaoran a good glare, but could not stare Syaoran down. He shuffled his feet towards his father, and took Erina into his arms.

She giggled playfully at him, and Jouji couldn't help but smile at the new addition.

"And here I thought we were going to be the first one's here," a blue haired male said coming in the room.

"Uncle Eriol!!!" Miya shouted, jumping into his arms, "Where is Serina?"

"Right here," Serina said right behind her mother, Tomoyo.

They both screamed happily, and ran into the back room.

Tomoyo smiled. "Hello, Syaoran. It's good to see you."

"Airisu, please take you're brothers and sisters into the other room for now. Ok?"

Airisu pulled up her sleeves. "Hai! Let's go you all. We don't want to interrupt the grown ups."

Sachi and Seiji followed their sister grumbling. "Don't see why she has to be in charge all the time."

"Because I'm older!" she said sticking her tongue out at them.

"Quite a family you are building, Syaoran," Eriol said punching him in a friendly manor.

Syaoran smiled as he looked towards his new daughter. "Hai."

"Come, Jouji. Let's go see your mother."

~*~

Sakura smiled at her family brightly… Jouji held Erina protectively beside Airisu, who watched carefully. Sachi and Seiji stood by their father never leaving his side, and Serina and Miya played dolls quietly…

"This was worth the fight," she whispered.

Syaoran held her hand tightly. "Hai, it sure was."

"Mommy, Seiji hit me!"

"I did not, mother. Sachi hit me first!"

"Mother, I want to see the baby. Jouji has held her enough."

"Have not Airisu! You will get your turn next."

"Mommy, I want a doll just like Serina's! I want it!"

"Mom!"

"Mother!!!!"

"Mommy!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran smiled at her. "Yeah, it was worth it."

Sakura punched him lightly. "It's worth it. But, why they don't bother you-"

"Dad, how come Jouji gets to hold Erina! I want to hold her!"

"Be quiet, Airisu. Father, trusts me more than you to hold the baby."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Daddy, I want that doll! Daddy! Please!!"

"Dad, Sachi hit me!"

"I did not!"

Sakura smiled. "I take that back."

Tomoyo smiled. "Let's make a big family like that, Eriol."

Eriol gulped. "You sure?"

"Not worth the fight?" she said raising her eyebrows.

Eriol chuckled. "It would be worth it… I'm sure, but I don't think I can deal with five little you and me's."

Tomoyo smiled. "Me neither."

Just When You Thought The Fights Were Over… New Ones Begin… It's Just How Life Plays It's Games, But When You're Fighting Five Brothers And Sisters Things Get Complicated.

^____^

The End

For real this time… I really loved making this fanfic, and I am really glad you all gave me great support and great reviews. Writing this fanfic really helped out my writing skills, and really helped others. I am glad I have started some trends here at ff.net. I wasn't quite sure how to end this fanfic… and the whole wedding routine was getting on my nerves… don't get me wrong if you like writing those scenes (even I have written them several times) than please don't feel offended… I am just getting bored of writing them… so I decided to use the 'title' approach. Using the title as many times as possible to prove that the title really did intertwine with the plot… as the 'in the future' approach. Always a favorite amongst people… one of my favorites as well, since all of us love to see how our favorite characters turn out to be in the future years.

I probably could have made this fanfic longer… I'm sure of that, because I can always come up with some twist in a plot, but I decided why make a good fanfic longer when it is simply fine the way it is? Plus, I am trying to end most of my fanfics… and hopefully not start any more. 

I'm very overwhelmed by my commitments. I will probably work on my fanfic Bounty Hunters (don't quote me on that though) and add chapters (rarely… I guess) to Mother Hood. I know most of you probably are complaining right now since there is a wide range of fanfics I could choose to update…I never completely guaranty anything.

I would really like to finish up Bounty Hunters (I'm not saying now or even by the start of the next year.) start up Runaway Princess-to-be, and Way of Life once more… plus, begin to really start Perfect Land… but, I would like to do this, and plus continually update Mother Hood, Hoeee, I'm Pregnant and, of course, The Meilin Collection.

Some one you still might be complaining for not mentioning Save Me, Ghost, Learn Maturity not Maternity, This Is It, Nurse Faye and Only A Memory (not CCS)

I can probably update This Is It, since it is my newest fanfic maybe Only A Memory but the others I'm not really sure about… I have to be in the mood to write and my brain has to be working to twist the plots a bit.

Any how… I think I have talked way too much, and I have an exam tomorrow that I need to study for. Thanks for all of your time, reviews, patience, flames, advice, comments… and anything else you could possibly be thanked for.

Note: There will be a dedication page to all of you reviews, flames, questioners etc. When that will be posted… I'm not sure about. Maybe if this fanfic hits the 400+ mark or maybe (if it never reaches that goal) before that. (It has a long way to go anyhow… 75 reviews is a lot.)

If you enjoyed this fanfic than you might enjoy these (I don't own them!) Sorry about the spaces… ff.net usually doesn't let me put site addressed on here unless they have spaced. 

Recommendations: 

The Lady In You By Lyeza. 

H ttp:// www.fan fiction.n et/r ead. php?sto yid=6 589 53 (no spaces)

Royal Love by Li Sakura + Li Syaoran

Ht tp ://w ww.f anfic tion.n et/r ead.p hp?stor yid=1271 278 (no spaces)

Learning To Love By SakuraJade

http: //www .fanf Jade 

Ht tp:// ww w.fanfic tion. net/rea d.p hp?st oryid =751 067 (no spaces)

Forced To Love by Daphne Li

http: //w ww. Fan fic tio n.ne t/re ad. Ph p?sto ryid= 7177 68 (no spaces)


End file.
